For the Love of It
by Radkoko
Summary: Kakashi is the best figure skater of his age, and there is nobody that compares, but there is something different about the way Iruka skates that intrigues him.


His hands flew up, posing as the final note of the music rang out. Kakashi listened to the crowd cheer, holding his pose until the moment faded. After bowing to the judges he spun on the ice, bowing to each remaining side of adoring fans.

Skating off the ice Kakashi walked casually over to the Kiss and Cry to await the scoring of his short program. He held little care for what the numbers were, knowing that he would reign the rankings. Minato, his trainer, sat down next to him, nudging him in the side to smile for the camera. He had watched skaters in this box for years, always smiling and giving love or thanks to their family, but for Kakashi his family was sitting right next to him, and all his thanks went to the same man. Still Kakashi obeyed and waved towards the camera. He was King of the so called smize, and with a costume that came up to cover his mouth it was even easier to fake to look of genuine gratitude.

When his marks came up he was a clean ten points ahead of the next skater. With only one skater remaining, Kakashi was pleased to see that he was right where he wanted to be.

The final skater entered the rink, and Kakashi took it as his cue to head out. He was never one to come early or stay late to watch the other skaters, particularly for the short program. He had always advanced and today was no different, so what should it matter if he didn't stay to watch who else would be there.

Kakashi looked at Minato before heading back to the room, and was surprised when he saw his coach watching the last skater so intently. He turned his head to see what was so unique.

He was mesmerized.

The boy was young and someone that had never been at any of Kakashi's competitions. Kakashi would guess that he had been promoted in the recent season. There was something about the way he skated... Kakashi was amazed at the grace that the boy had as he went from one element to the next. In one quick moment his heel caught the ice and the boy went down, he pulled himself together enough to make the audience question whether it had all just been part of his show.

Kakashi pulled himself away, making his escape of the rink before he got caught up in the crowd. His hotel sat across the street, and Kakashi bolted for it. Once in the room he pulled out his gear and placed it all out neatly to air out, and he made his way to the bathroom for a shower.

No matter how much he enjoyed putting on a show, the rink gave him a chill he could only shake off with a shower. The room was steaming before he turned off the water.

When he came out, Minato had made his way back to the shared room.

"So, you found Iruka interesting enough to watch?" Minato teased.

"Who?" Kakashi questioned, picking out his clothes for the evening.

"The boy who skated after you," Minato reminded him, "You actually stayed to watch most of his program. I was a little surprised, but he does skate well for his age."

Kakashi grumbled, and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Don't be so grumpy. Kushina used to work with him when he was about Naruto's age, I'm excited to see him still skating."

"Why did he stop working with her?" Kakashi asked genuinely surprised. Although he worked better with Minato, Kushina, his wife and ice skating partner, was the one who choreographed all of his shows. She was, to be honest, the better skater of the two, and most people wouldn't give that up, even with her temper.

"I don't think it was by choice, but that's a story for another time..." Minato trained off, holding something back that was unpleasant to talk about.

Kakashi let it go, even if he had been caught up with Iruka's first performance, he didn't want to know his competition.

Minato and Kakashi went for dinner before relaxing in the room as the evening slowed to an end.

Kakashi was the first to hear the distinctive ring on Minato's phone, one that had been programmed to the number from his home. Minato always received a call around 10 every night when they were away at competitions.

"Hey," Minato answered the call.

Kakashi could tell based on his facial expressions who he was talking to, and tonight it was Naruto. Minato's son was about 6 years old now, he had known their family since just a few months before Naruto's birth. Between Naruto and Kushina there was never a dull moment of the family, and never a night without something to tell Minato when he was away.

He looked at Minato chatting away cheerfully and felt unsettled. Gathering his skates, Kakashi decided to head out to clear his head.

"Be back soon," he waved at Minato, who waved back in understanding.

Kakashi sighed when the elevator doors closed. Normally Minato, Kushina, and Naruto were his family, but something about it hit him differently tonight. His family was all gone, and no matter how much they cared for him, they had their own connection that he would never be part of.

He walked across the street and showed his badge to the guards. This had always been one of his favorite competitions, the people that held it always let the skaters come in at any time of night if they needed the ice before their programs.

When he got into the arena he was surprised to see someone else on the ice. Most people were asleep already, to be prepared for tomorrow. As he approached he was intrigued to find that it was Iruka. Kakashi sat on the bench to put on his skates, and found himself studying the boy. He was petit, but not too skinny, with shoulder length deep brown hair pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. There was a very unique scar across the bridge of his nose, and a pair of dark brown eyes staring back into Kakashi's own grey ones.

As much as Kakashi was studying Iruka, Iruka was studying him.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know someone else would come here. I can leave." Iruka's voice was light, but echoed through the arena.

"Why should you?" Kakashi asked tearing his eyes away to tie his skates.

He got up from the bench and skated into the center of the rink.

Iruka was still watching him with a cautious eye, as if he felt he should leave.

"If six people can warm up at the same time, I think we can both share it, Iruka." Kakashi explained, not wanting to scare the boy away.

Iruka looked at him, about to say something, but stopped before anything got out. Kakashi could guess he wanted to know how Kakashi knew his name, and then realized that it was foolish to ask that question when their names were said so often.

Kakashi's skated off, not thinking about what he was here for.

He could see Iruka skating around the rink opposite him. Kakashi watched as Iruka started his Triple Axel, but fell again, the same as he had earlier this afternoon.

Unlike during his short program, Iruka didn't get up. He instead sat on the ice staring off into space. Kakashi decided to skate past him the first time, but as he neared the boy a second time, Kakashi decided to stop.

"Hey... Is everything alright?" he asked squatting in front of Iruka.

Iruka's eyes grew wide, and he jumped back from Kakashi. His hand went to his face, rubbing his eyes before running it back through his hair.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just..." Iruka trailed off.

Kakashi had never been great with people, but he felt that he had to try to talk to Iruka.

"It happens, you just have to get back up."

"Thanks...but that's not really the issue."

Kakashi eyed Iruka trying to get something more from him. Iruka looked back at him, deep within his eyes there was something there haunting him.

"So my coach says you used to train with his wife," Kakashi said working on a less heavy conversation.

"Your coach..." Iruka looked deep in thought, trying to access the knowledge. "Ohh! Minato's your coach! Yeah, I miss Kushina and Minato."

"They're a great team."

"Definitely."

"How did you get Kushina as your coach? I know she is very peculiar about who she will teach." Kakashi leaned back, dropping his butt down to sit with Iruka on the ice.

"She offered to teach me," Iruka sheepishly.

"What? She barely helps me when Minato begs her!" Kakashi was getting more interested in Iruka's story as he got the tidbits of information.

"My parents were a Ice Dance team like Minato and Kushina. I guess she just liked me? I don't honestly remember a time before she was training me for ice skating. My parents never minded that she was the one training me instead of them."

Kakashi paused he hadn't known that Minato and Kushina had been a dance pair. He knew they skated, and that was how they met, but he had always assumed it was just pairs skating. He wanted to know more, but remembered that Minato seemed to find it a sensitive subject.

"Come on, why don't I help you with your Axel." Kakashi was up in an instant, with a hand out to pick Iruka up.

"Really?" Iruka asked.

"I think you've almost got it down, you just keep catching your heel. Show me it."

Iruka still seemed to be a bit off put by Kakashi, but he skated off to show his Triple Axel anyway.

Kakashi watched. Take off? Good. Rotation? Okay. Landing? ...

He noticed Iruka's foot was just a little flat and he wasn't making his full rotation.

Iruka got up, skating back to Kakashi for his analysis.

"I don't think you're getting high enough off the ice. You're coming down before you've finished your rotation. And you need to point your toe a little when you land, the flatter your foot is the more likely you are to catch your heel like you have been," Kakashi noted to Iruka.

"Try again, and make sure you don't start your rotation too early, follow through on your jump before you pull in to rotate," Kakashi demonstrated what he meant to Iruka before encouraging him to try it.

Iruka nodded, skating off to try the jump again. He sped around the rink, lifting himself off the ice into his rotation, and coming down onto his skate. It was still a bit rough, but he didn't fall, which was the key step. He tried it one more time, smoother with each attempt.

Iruka skated back to Kakashi, "Wow, something so simple changed everything. Thank you Kakashi." Iruka smiled to him.

"You'll just have to remember that for tomorrow," Kakashi smirked back. "Can I ask why you put it in, if you weren't able to do it?"

Iruka's cheeks appeared to redden further than the pink tinge they had from the cold. "My coach is...overconfident in me. He's just so nice that when he told me I should, I couldn't say no. He thought that the pressure of competition would give me enough adrenaline to do it."

Kakashi liked Iruka's nervous chuckle that came after, as if he was embarrassed by his coach

"Why did you stop training with Kushina?" Kakashi blurted out. He was surprised it hadn't already slipped out, but was still afraid of rubbing Iruka the wrong way.

Iruka looked less surprised and more saddened, "When I was ten, my parents died...I went to live with my godfather, who is my coach now. He wouldn't have minded me staying with Kushina, but it was too far to have her be my coach."

"I'm sorry to hear that, my parents died when I was young as well. Based on how you skate now, I think you're doing well. I had just never heard of anyone leaving Kushina, versus her dumping them."

Kakashi was glad when he heard Iruka's laugh again. "I don't think I can imagine anyone trying to leave her with that temper of hers..."

"I wouldn't want to test it..." Kakashi agreed.

The two started skating around the rink again, silent as they listened to their blades cut into the ice.

"Hey Kakashi, can I say something?" Iruka asked as he turned around to face Kakashi,

"I'm not going to stop you."

Iruka glanced behind himself as he rounded the corner, still skating backwards.

"I...I've watched almost all of your competitions. You sit at the top, so everyone is always comparing everything to you, but I...you...you don't really seem like you enjoy it."

Kakashi stopped skating, watching Iruka slide away from him slowing to a stop.

"I'm sorry Kakashi...I shouldn't have said that, it-"

"No, Iruka. You're right." Kakashi could feel his lips twitch into a sad smile. "I don't know what it is, but I don't love the competition. I'm good at it, but most of the time I'd rather just be doing this, skating with no purpose."

Iruka skated towards Kakashi. "Kakashi, you know you're not good, you're amazing. I can see you know that every time you sit in the Kiss and Cry waiting for your score, you know exactly what to expect. But I do see it when you perform. Everything you do is technical, and you may perform for the audience, but you don't feel it, it's just a show."

Kakashi had always known this about himself, but he never though anyone could see it.

Iruka was watching him, still looking nervous as if Kakashi were going to attack him. Kakashi let out a deep breath, "So are you going to help me in exchange for earlier then?"

He watched the deep brown eyes widen, changing from nervous to surprised, then settled on excited.

"Wait here!"

Iruka skated off the ice in a rush, leaving Kakashi alone in the center of the rink. He really liked the boy. Kakashi found Iruka easy to talk to, and more interesting than any of his previous competition.

He jumped when the music came blasting over the speakers, looking around to figure out who had turned it on. A few moments later Iruka appeared on the ice, skating back to him.

"Skate with me," Iruka said holding out his hand.

Kakashi wasn't quick to take it, talking was one thing, but he'd always been alone on the ice. Even if he shared it for warm ups skating with someone was a completely different feeling. He was scared.

"Just try..." Iruka said closing the distance between their hands, pulling Kakashi with him as he started off.

Iruka's hands seemed to move with a life of their own, pushing and pulling with the music, never stopping.

"It's about blending one movement with the next. Keeping the momentum going to the music."

He skated away, showing Kakashi the flow of his movements as he went into a double toe loop, using the dip as he landed to ease his momentum back up for a pose.

Kakashi had been told the same thing over the years of training, but watching Iruka, he could connect the dots. Iruka skated back to Kakashi side nudging him to try something.

The song ended before Kakashi could make an excuse about not knowing it well enough. Iruka signed to the booth to continue to the next song, and Kakashi knew he'd never get out of this one.

As "The Music of the Night" came over the speakers, Kakashi was sure Iruka was trying to torture him since this had been his free skate song last season.

"You know this one, so try it...it's a good song for it." Iruka tried to convince him.

Kakashi wasn't keen on disgracing himself in front of Iruka or the sound guy, but he was sure it'd look worse if he didn't try.

He skated off, finding himself in his routine as the chorus came on. Kakashi skated off, rounding the corner before going into his Triple Lutz, coming out of it with a few hand movements that probably looked worse than before.

"Feel the emotion of the song, you love her, and are begging her to love you in return," Iruka yelled across the ice.

Of course he had been forced to watch the movie before Kushina would show him his routine, so he knew exactly what Iruka meant, it was just finding the emotion inside himself. He glanced at Iruka smiling and watching him, thinking he might be starting to realize the exact the emotion for this song.

He spun around catching himself for a pose, before skating around for the big jump. Kakashi's arms flew on their own, but the ease of each action made the change obvious. The last few moments before his Triple Axel flowed together, allowing him to glide into it. When he finished the jump, he heard clapping from the other side of the rink.

Kakashi stopped his routine and skated to Iruka's side.

"It looked amazing," Iruka said, unable to stop smiling, "It really pulls it together."

"Thanks, I think it was the coaching that helped." Kakashi teased, watching Iruka try to stammer a response.

"I..I. It was you..." He finally managed to say. "You just have to remember for tomorrow. People will love watching you even more."

"Not sure I care much about them," Kakashi revealed to a confused Iruka.

Iruka eyed him curiously.

"Let's just say, I found something better to skate for." He smiled, and leaned over to give Iruka a peck on the cheek before skating off the ice. He pulled off his skates, deciding he was ready to get back to the hotel room, and watched Iruka who seemed frozen on the ice.

When he got back to the room, Kakashi was surprised to find he didn't feel the same chill he was used to when coming off the ice. He went for a quick rinse off before settling into bed, relaxing into sleep.

The next morning Kakashi got ready, waiting to leave for the rink until the last minute. He walked over to the rink with Minato just before his group's warm ups. Kakashi was surprised to see Iruka stand there next to the legendary Hiruzen, a two time Olympic medalist.

"Minato!" The old man yelled at his coach, the two seeming fairly close. Kakashi stood to the side smiling at Iruka, whom seemed much quieter than the previous night.

"Have you already gone?" Kakashi asked.

"No," Iruka said avoiding Kakashi's eyes.

"Ohh so you're with me then."

"What!?" Iruka questioned loudly, looking up at Kakashi.

Kakashi saw that Iruka had dark circles under his eyes, and his cheeks were flushed.

After their eyes met, Iruka jumped, and turned his head.

"You don't look very well...and you're avoiding me..." Kakashi stated, waiting for an explanation.

"Boys, stop wasting time!" Hiruzen barked.

Kakashi straighten up and felt forced to get ready for the ice, even if it meant letting Iruka go off without an answer.

Once his skates were on, Kakashi walked up to catch Iruka, but the boy was quick to get on the ice and away from him. He was starting to get frustrated with being avoided.

Kakashi went through his warm ups to make sure he was ready to perform, but without getting a chance to talk with Iruka he was actually worried it would affect his program.

When Iruka ignored him again, and skated past him, Kakashi got fed up. He went racing after Iruka, his long legs allowing him to catch up with the boy easy.

"Iruka...I don't like being ignored..." Kakashi said, and got Iruka speeding up in response.

Kakashi got an idea, it wasn't smart, but it would get him what he wanted, and to him that was more important than the competition at the moment.

He sped up skating past Iruka, until he felt he had a good distance. Kakashi turned around skating backwards, leaving him face to face with Iruka. Iruka got caught off guard, catching his toe in the ice and went tumbling forward into Kakashi. They slid on the ice until they slowed down bumping into the wall of the rink.

It wasn't quite what Kakashi had expected, but it got the same result, a situation where Iruka couldn't ignore him.

"What are you thinking Kakashi!?" Iruka yelled looking Kakashi straight in the eyes.

"Umm, that you were ignoring me?" Kakashi replied casually.

"Did you think that maybe there was a reason... like how I wanted to concentrate? Not forget everything that you taught me last night, try to not think about..."

"Not think about what?"

"You're such an idiot. I couldn't sleep last night because of what you did." Iruka whined.

"Ohh..I guess that explains it." Kakashi smiled, "I think I actually slept better because of that..."

Iruka huffed, took in a breath and leaned towards Kakashi, giving him a kiss on the lips before pushing away.

"See how it is when you get surprised by it," Iruka got up, skating off to finish his warm ups.

Kakashi shook his head, not sure how he was supposed to take Iruka's kiss. He was happy about it, but wasn't sure how interested Iruka was if he used it was revenge.

"Kakashi, don't rile up your competition." Minato said from the side of the rink.

Kakashi got up, turning to respond to his trainer. "I wasn't trying to, I just wanted to talk, but I guess he's not like that before the performance."

"Most people aren't," Minato laughed, "so do I want to ask why he kissed you?"

"Probably not," Kakashi responded starting to feel embarrassed that he and Iruka just kissed in front of the full stadium.

"Well, finish up whatever other warm ups you want, it's almost time."

Kakashi nodded and skated on. He didn't see Iruka on the ice any longer, but it didn't surprise him.

Soon everyone was called off the ice and the final group started.

Time passed on, until only Iruka and himself were left waiting.

He was first; looking over to the bench for competitors, glad to see Iruka sitting there to watch. He smiled, and was glad that he got the same in return, even if it looked a bit tentative.

When he reached center ice Kakashi thought about his song. The Firebird Suite, a classic, but with Kushina's choreography something unique, the story of a prince, who after entering a magical realm captures the Firebird. He then sees a princess whom he falls in love with upon first sight, using the bird to help him gain her affection.

Kakashi glanced towards Iruka who was now standing at the edge of the rink to watch. Love at first sight…

When the music started Kakashi fell into the world created. He finally felt the emotion and drive of the character, no longer working at impressing the judges, but wanting to tell the story for the audience.

Striking his final pose, Kakashi was surprised to find that the free skate had gone by so fast. He looked over to Iruka, hoping to see some sign of approval.

The noise of the crowd was louder than he had ever heard it, but the only approval that seemed to matter was Iruka's, who stood with a huge smile that barely fit his face.

Kakashi bowed, and left the ice in a hurry to say something to Iruka.

"You looked amazing Kakashi," Iruka said, the smile still wide.

"Well as I said last night, you're a great coach. Now it's your turn to show everyone what you learned."

Kakashi watched the smile disappear and the nerves return.

"Don't let your nerves control you, you've already done it, I know you can do it again," Kakashi smiled at Iruka pulling some of the smile back to his face. "And you're a pretty amazing skater as well."

Iruka wasn't the easiest for Kakashi to read, except when it came to that telltale blush that graced his cheeks once more.

"Thanks," Iruka replied.

"Kakashi, get over here!" Minato yelled at him, getting him to move to the Kiss and Cry for his score.

He waved to the cameras for his fans, turning to Minato, "Thanks," he said, as he waited for his score. Kakashi eagerly waited for his score, wondering where the change in routine would leave him.

When the scores populated the screen he was surprised to see his component score coming up only a few points behind his technical score. With his free program and his short together he now lead the pack by over 15 points. He'd always had a technical score that far outranked his component, which lead him to put in higher-level technical work to keep his score above the competition, but now he clearly rose past the competition.

Leaving the Kiss and Cry, Kakashi found a nice spot to watch Iruka perform. He knew people would be surprised that he stayed, but he was more interested in watching Iruka perform.

As the music started Iruka changed into a whole new person, he fell into the character drawing the whole audience in.

Kakashi waited as Iruka did his jumps, watching to see if he would succeed. The music rose reaching the pinnacle, Iruka glided into the turn. Kakashi's breath hitched as Iruka left the ice. It felt like minutes until he came back down, and Kakashi watched as Iruka's foot slowly came to meet the ice, allowing him to stay upright. Everyone cheered, but Iruka stayed immersed in the word he had created until the music slowed to its stop and he gave his final pose.

The crowd loved him, he truly performed for them, not just giving them a series of jumps and turns.

He left the ice, pulled into the Kiss and Cry by Hiruzen, waiving and thanking everyone through the camera. When the scores showed up, Kakashi was quick to calculate where it left Iruka. He jumped a few places, but missed the podium by less than a point.

Kakashi was suprised to see that Iruka was still so happy and light hearted with the score that showed up. He was glad Iruka had made the jump, and was sure if he had gotten the jump the day before, they'd be standing on the podium together.

Still there was always the next competition. This sport had plenty of shows, competitions, and galas that he would just have to wait to share that podium with him, and Kakashi was sure that day would come.

AN: Thanks for reading, I just couldn't resist this story when I saw Ruthea's Figure Skating drawing of Kakashi, but I kind of imagine him as the very technical skater, not one that is there to love skating.

Iruka is based a bit on Carolina Kostner and Jason Brown from these last olympics, Carolina the bronze medalist was just so amazingly graceful that she stood out. And Jason Brown was someone that just seemed so happy even though he ended the competition in 9th.


End file.
